Realizations
by cari55a
Summary: Harry Potter realizes he is in love with Voldemort when he finally facing Voldemort the last time in the Forbidden Forest. What will he do to make Voldemort realize that he is in love with him too?


**My story is based on Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.**

**I hope you like it! Send me reviews! I take constructive criticism. :)**

**I keep having this daydream on Voldemort and Harry Potter so I decided to finally do something about it. **

**Enjoy this oneshot. I ****might**** make a sequel. **

REALIZATIONS

You know, it's funny how love is. There is a thin line between the emotion of love and hate. Cats and dogs don't get along, but yet you see some cats and dogs cuddling each other in reality. Also, "bad guys" and "good guys" are what society labels people as. I believe people's actions maybe seen as bad, however, these people still have good in them. No one is completely evil and no one is completely good (unless you are God).

Why am I comparing the difference between love and hate? Well, I happen to realize that I am in love with my big bad reptile-looking enemy, Voldemort AKA Tom Marvelo Riddle AKA "The Dark Lord" AKA "You-Know-Who" AKA "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". Yeah, I know. Shocking isn't it? Since the Chamber of Secrets, I developed feelings towards Voldemort. I realized that he was the person I confide to during that year I found the diary. While I started pouring my frustrations and emotions into that diary, he was the one who understood and listened. From the diary, I started to know him and see that we are more alike than different. After finding out that the diary was only a trap in killing me, I felt betrayed. I was hurt and angry at the same time after I destroyed the diary with the poison of the basilisk fang. Later on, I realize how I missed Tom. From then on, every time we encountered, my mind was telling me to hate and kill him while my heart was telling me to love and save him (and who know what my body is telling me – it's telling me to shag and snog the living daylights out of him).

Now here I am, in the Forbidden Forest, facing Voldemort and his minions. My heart is literally beating the shit out of me and I feel like fainting, but the Gryffindor inside of me is making me stand bravely without shaking in front of him. My Slytherin side is going to be my confident acting skills and plan to lure him.

"Ah, at lassssst, we meet again Mr. Potter," Voldemort sneers.

I keep my gaze towards him before replying confidently with a smirk, "Before you kill me, I have something important to discuss with you in private regarding the prophecy."

Voldemort was shocked for a moment then narrowed his red ruby eyes towards me and asked, "Now why would I do that when I could just kill you now?"

"Well Tom, it seems that there was a mistake in the prophecy. I thought I should update you on that because it mentions your death in it," I answered while having my hand on my hip and my other hand brushing through my messy brown hair in order to distract myself from his cute disgruntled look.

Voldemort's expression was priceless. I had to bite my lip in order to not laugh. After five seconds of dead silence he spoke.

"Fine. Give me your wand and I'll tell everyone to leave," he responded in a cold tone.

I gave him another smirk before throwing my wand towards him. After checking to see if it was my real wand, he was satisfied and commanded his death eaters to leave.

When he was commanding his death eaters to leave, I took off my robe in order to show my body figure since my plan is somewhat Slytherin. I wore a thin-fitted white T-shirt and faded blue tight skinny jeans while I strutted sexily towards him. By that time, I was three feet away from Voldemort and he was scanning my body from top down.

Amused by his slight drools, I cleared my throat and said, "So, let's get down to business, shall we?"

His ruby eyes fluttered up and met my emerald green eyes before replying, "Very well".

"So, as I was saying, there is a slight error about the prophecy. The prophecy that we both heard before was '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._'. However, that is not the correct prophecy. The real prophecy is '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and must fall in love with each other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to love the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' _".

With a smile on my face as I explained, Voldemort was shocked. He was speechless for what seemed like eternity, but in reality was one minute.

He blushed before stuttering quietly, "That's not true is it?"

I stepped towards him so I am close enough to kiss him and responded, "No, the 'new' prophecy that I said right now was made up by me."

He blushed again and then realized that I fooled him. He quickly jabbed his wand on my neck.

"Ava-mmmphh" he began to say the killing curse, but I interrupted him by grabbing the front of his front robe and kissing him passionately.

His hands wavered and his eyes were wide open due to shock as I stopped kissing him.

After a few seconds, he began again with a more breathless tone, "Ava-Mmmmphhh!". I started snogging the life out of him. It began with a chaste kiss as my soft lips met his firm lips. I slipped my tongue into his mouth as he let out a small gasp and slowly brushed over his tongue. Then I explored his mouth thoroughly until I made him so breathless that he couldn't speak.

Slightly panting, I whispered, "I was not finished explaining you fool. Yes I lied about the 'new' prophecy because there is actually no prophecy at all. Dumbledore was the one who made it up in order to be in control of the Wizarding World. He made the prophecy up so he can kill you and use me as a pawn. And during the numerous encounters with you, I developed feelings for you. I realized that I love you."

Voldemort was quiet for a moment then gulped to soothe his dry throat. He didn't know what to say so he acted upon his gut feelings. He fiercely attacked my lips. I let out a small moan and grabbed his robe harder. He agreed at this action since his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Disappointedly, we stopped kissing when we ran out of air, but he pressed our bodies closer and began attempting to strip my clothes off. He then became frustrated by my stretchy T-shirt that he ended up ripping my shirt open to expose my tan abs. In addition to his attempt to undress me, he became even more frustrated by my jeans as they were tight on me. I rested my arms on his shoulder and gave a small laugh at his attempt. Finally he remembered that he still had his wand in his hand and vanquished all of my clothes. From this abrupt exposure to air, I squeaked and blushed.

"That should shut you up," he said in a husky tone as he started attacking my lips once again and backed me up against a tree. His right leg was in between my thighs as he began rubbing his hips against my hardened erection.

"Nnnnngh" I moaned before breathlessly whining, "Not fair, you have clothes on".

Voldemort chuckled and responded, "Life is not fair, but since you are in desperate needs, I'll do you a favor." He rubbed a couple more times before vanquishing his own robes and letting his thick hard member meeting mine.

"Aaahhhh-nnnn much better," I whimpered before resuming out intense kissing.

His hands were now exploring every part of my body as we are grinding against each other lost in lust. He slowly teased my nipples, roamed around my abs, and finally reached my slick hard cock dripping with pearly precum. I moaned more loudly against his lips as he started slowly stroking my cock. I was satisfied for a moment, but then I wanted more and started to thrust my hip. He then roughly put his other hand on my hip and stopped me from moving. At that time I whined. I started reaching for his cock, but then he pinned both my hands with the hand he was touching my cock with.

"No touching!" he growled, "I want to touch you, feel you, and thrust my hard cock in your tight arse right here and right now."

I whimpered and moaned as he grinded harder against me. I didn't even know he chanted a cleaning and lubricant spell on me since I was too lost in pleasure. Suddenly he lifted my left leg up and commanded me to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I obeyed and then hoisted myself. Then before I realized what he was doing, he pushed his big thick long cock into me in one go.

"Nnnnnnnghhhahhhhh!" I cried out. The burn of being stretched was intense as I felt some tears coming out of my eyes.

"You're a virgin?" Voldemort asked in a shocking tone while trying not to cum due to the intense tightness around his cock.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly as I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

He began softly licking off the tears on my face before kissing my lips. This kiss was different from the previous fiery kisses. This kiss was a gentle and loving kiss. As he was still passionately kissing me, he settled me down onto the soft grass while still in me. Once I was lying comfortably on my back, he started to tease my left nipple. At this moment, we both needed air from kissing, but his mouth trailed down to my neck as he was placing more love bites on my front. My moans were becoming louder as he attached his mouth to my right nipple. Lost in pleasure, he placed his hands on my thighs as he lifted both of my legs to hook over his broad shoulders before he attacked my lips again. While exploring my mouth, he began to slowly pull his thick cock out and thrust deep in me until it reached that sensitive bundle of nerves that made me arc and scream into his mouth. He smirked and began setting a slow pace while each time hitting my prostate. Each thrust became harder and faster as my moans became louder. After a couple more hard and deep thrusts I tear my mouth off of his lips and screamed. My back arc as I clenched hard around his thick hard cock and released myself onto my stomach. The next second, he groaned and came into my hot tight channel. Both of us were panting hard as he collapsed on me while he still has his cock buried in me. We stayed like that momentarily in a blissful state until we both caught our breath.

Finally, he lifted his head up and looked at me before saying, "I realized something too."

I gave him a confused look before asking, "And what would that be?"

Voldemort then gave me a peaceful smile and answered, "I love you too."


End file.
